deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Siege Tourney Pre-Game: X-Factors
Prologue Lloyd Kumar walked in to a room. He had no idea where he was or how he got there, just that he woke up one morning in a strange place where time never seemed to pass. Shortly after waking up, he received an invitation to dine with others, along with directions. Setting his current book - a godsend that saved his sanity - down at a table, he went up to the buffet table to get some food. After eating and reading for a while, he heard a familiar Welsh accent hail him. "Lloyd!" "Cadwalader! It's been a while." Cadwalader Owain Jones, who earned the epithet "Cadwalader the Cunning" for his skill as a general, sat down across from him. The two had fought both side-by-side and against each other in the many wars that raged across England, and had become something akin to friends. They conversed about old times, but quickly turned to the matter at hand. "Do you know what's going on?" Lloyd asked. "Well, this seems to be a gathering of military minds, great and small. Though you seemed to be too absorbed in that book to notice." Looking around, he did indeed see generals from all walks - from the great minds like Markus Thaowan and Monty, to more questionable ones like James Evans, Adam Lazarus Edgington Moore V, and Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III. "And those guys on the balcony? What do you make of them?" It was Cadwalader's turn to look around, eyes darting from figure to cloaked figure on the top balcony, seeing figured cloaked in black and blood with trims of varying colors. "I don't know, Lloyd, but one of them seems ready to address us." Indeed, one of the figures in a blood-red cloak with a green trim had walked up to the front of the room. As if on cue, everyone else fell silent. Looking at the balcony, Lloyd saw the cloaked figures taking places near the railing. "Greetings," the man said, "you may call me Leo." Lloyd glanced around, seeing no recognition in any of the gathered generals. He turned back to the speaker attentively, curiosity growing. "I've never been good with pleasantries, so we'll skip to the point. You are gathered here because we wish to see some of the worlds siege experts in action." Lloyd and Cadwalader looked at each other in surprise. Out of the men gathered in the room, he would only consider a few as "experts". Then again, he was always a little arrogant. "Each of the men standing above you has selected one of you to sponsor. Now, as to how this will proceed..." Lloyd thought several of those had rather poor judgement, but he wouldn't say that aloud. Not when he had no idea how he got here. "First, each of you will be questioned to gain ratings in certain areas. Afterwards, we will give you the opportunity to assemble armies. Third, we will have a series of sieges, one person attacking and one defending. Each general will go against each other general twice, as an attacker and a defender. If you are not up to this, leave now. You will not be harmed." A vast majority of the generals left the room, leaving only 10. Lloyd couldn't put a reason to why he stayed; he just had a feeling it was in his best interest. "And for those of you who stayed, please enjoy yourselves while not in combat. We have an expansive area for you to live in; you will not age here, nor can you be harmed outside combat." "An unexpected bonus," Lloyd muttered, "Not dying is always a boon." "Oh, and one thing I should mention - each of you has a mental link to your sponsor. We can communicate with you via telepathy and note where you are." The man looked right at Lloyd. I trust you will not disappoint. Lloyd turned pale. I think you'll like our library. I'll leave directions for you in your room. But first, questioning. Your's is the second room on the right. The generals disperse, each given instructions on where to go. X-Factors So the questioning commences. I'll post the bios of all generals here. To make it simple, I'll ask for three X-Factors for each general: Mental Health, Loyalty (of the troops), and Intelligence. You, the users, are evaluating this, not the entrants for themselves. General: Lloyd Kumar Bio: An Indian noble, Lloyd is well-versed in both the theory and practice of generalship, as well as the difference between strategy and tactics. Trained from a early age in both armed combat and in leadership, he has shown a mastery of both throughout his career. After leading several successful campaigns in his native land, he tried his luck as a mercenary general, taking the name Lloyd Kumar to make himself more approachable to his western subordinates while keeping his Indian heritage. He has faced many different opponents in battle, and his losses are few and far between. Throughout his travels, he showed a knack for and specialized in Siege Warfare, using unorthodox and unfair tactics to his advantage. Rather than settling down in any one country, Lloyd continues life as a general-for-hire, and has risen to prominence as one of the premier strategic minds in war. Rather than switching sides for coin, he only takes bids prior to his involvement in a war, pledging his loyalty to one side; this, along with his fame, has mostly nullified the mistrust most soldiers have for mercenaries. He is currently writing a book about his strategies, to be published upon his death. General: James Evans Bio: Born to a wealthy Irish family in the 1600's, James witnessed his parent's death at the hands of English soldiers. He was sent to live with his uncle, who took the boy on a world trip so he could learn what he needed to take his revenge. He learned how to use many weapons, but the ones he liked best were the ones listed above. He returned 25 years later at the age of 35 with his Greek wife and 4 children. He told his wife and children to hide in Greece, while he led his campaign on England. General: Tian Shang/Christian Kenway Bio: Serving as a soldier during the Yuan rebellion, he was an average foot soldier. When the war was over, he traveled westward on the Silk Road. There he was taken in by various groups including the Hashashins, where he received th e bulk of his training. He then settled in Italy, where he became a professinal one-man mercenary and changed his name. He He will also take command of armies if the price is high enough. General: Ryan the Dreaded Bio: Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. General: Markus Thaowan Bio: Born and raised surrounded by military inspiration from his father, uncle and eventually brothers, Markus grew up expecting his life to be spent fighting along side his generation in infantry for Asaea, an English colony established during the crusades which stayed on in exsistance even after the crusades came to an end. The large and powerful colonly extended a reputation for keeping it's people well and through the ages a military force of organized, well trained men was bred for England, but England and Asaea distanced and eventually Asaea found itself effectivley independant. Markus grew up and joined the army with countless others, but he was noticed by the ruler whom believed Markus to be fit to lead a platoon. Markus proved in training that he was a fit leader and his rank only rose over time as he be friended the ruler and eventually after several years, Markus found himself a commander of the military forces of Asaea. General: Cadwalader Owain Jones Bio: Born to a Welsh Noble family, Cadwalader was been taught in the art of war for most of his life. At a young age he was taught both the mental and physical aspect of war. While considered a excellent warrior in his own right, his true skill's lie in strategy, tatics and his knowledge of war, having long been facinated in the the history of war. A diligent student he spend a great deal of time studying the strategy and tatics from Hisotry greatest Warriors. When he came of age he first served a Cavelry Comanmder in his father's army, over the years he rose threw the ranks until he eventully took command of his father's army when he retired. A Patriot in the purest sense of the word, he fights for his country above all other things. As a result he is more than willing to resort to "dirty" tatics in seiges and open warfare in order to win, and is quick to adpat to situation and is considered highly inovative in battle. While having a long string of wins, he does have a few loses, but ever the student, he's learned from past mistakes. Known for his temper, he is exceptioanlly brutal to those who anger him. His men are loyal to him having served first with him, then under him, most either having known him sense he started fighting in his father's army, or have family relations to those who have. General: Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III Bio: Shit's crazy, bro. General: Celina Lucyna Bio: As a little girl she lived in a village accross the Roman empire, near the Rhine river. Her village was eventually attacked by her barbarian neighbors and she fled to the roman empire, swearing revenge. Years later when Rome invaded Germany, she pretended to be a boy to join the roman army. She succeeded and over the years became a roman general. Eventually she was discovered to be a girl and was discharged from the roman army. General: Yao Long Bio: A master of several martial arts and various weaponry of the far east, Yao Long has exceeded many limitations, few believed what hinder the young but sage warrior. Along his many travels away from the Shaolin Monastery, he came to learn that Ming soldiers had attacked his temple, in sarch of various scrolls and fortunes. Seeking retribution, Yao Long wanted to get back at the men responsible for the attack but instead, joined a band of assassins from Tibet and Nepal, as his expertise would be needed for the upcoming sieges. General: Master Bio: A Mongolian general who lost only 3 battles, making him slightly below Ghenghis Khan. Note: All bio texts were copied verbatum. Finally, there's a small poll. Should Generals have DW-style icons? If yes, they will be chosen by me, not the users. Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts